1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to current leads for a superconducting magnet system of the type that are constructed of two-stages. Such structures of this type, generally, operate from ambient temperature to the temperature at the thermal shield and from the temperature of the thermal shield to that of the magnet such that ohmic losses are reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, low power electronic systems are being used increasingly as controllers for much larger mechanical/electrical machinery. A wide variety of industries across the country are finding that these automated electronic equipment--including adjustable-speed drives, programmable logic controllers and power supplies in computers--are vulnerable to overvoltage, undervoltage, momentary interruptions and other disturbances that have always existed in the utility power line. Much of this advanced equipment also generates disturbances back onto the utility line. Therefore, a more advantageous system, then, would be presented if such amounts of these various electrical disturbances were reduced.
Also, it is known to employ the use of current leads in electrical equipment. However, the nature of these leads often results in high ohmic loses. These ohmic loses can adversely affect the performance characteristics of the electrical equipment. Therefore, a still further advantageous system would be presented if such amounts of these ohmic loses were reduced.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a current lead assembly which is capable of being utilized in a superconducting magnet, and which at least equals the performance characteristics of known superconducting lead assemblies, which at the same time is capable of reducing the ohmic loses. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.